


what a wonderful world

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Light Angst, Wizard of Oz AU, Wizard of Oz References, fallon as dorothy, i had fun with this tbh, i rewatched 2x06 and got inspired, it's probably gonna flop bc yeah, liam as scarecrow, that dream sequence was such a cute idea, well more like:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: Dorothy and Scarecrow talk about some things.[Alternate scene from the Wizard of Oz dream sequence in 2x06.]





	what a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for this, I just wanted to write something about that dream that Fallon had, because unlike most of the fandom, I actually liked the concept. While writing the ending I kinda broke my own heart, even tho at the beginning I intended this to be 100% fluff. Anyway..

“If we wanna get to the Wizard, we need to hurry. The tornado might turn around.” Dorothy told him.

“The tornado? What tornado?” Scarecrow asked plainly.

“The one that brought me to this strange place!” Dorothy hissed, crossing her arms. At Scarecrow’s empty stare however, she rolled her eyes. “You don’t believe me.” She stated, as Scarecrow shrugged, still smiling. “Then follow me.” She decided, gesturing for him to come closer.

“Of course. You know I’d follow you anywhere you wanted to go.” He said, making her turn to him, as if his words were supposed to mean more than a simple sentence, spoken by some figment of her dream.

“A rather bold statement, for two people who just met.” She raised an eyebrow, eyeing him up and down for a bit. Her cheeks felt warmer because of his confession, and she didn’t want to admit that, not even to herself.

“Yes, well… I’m just glad to have a friend.” He looked down a bit, as if his mood had been ruined slightly. She took a few more steps to him, her brows furrowed in puzzlement.

Sadness shadowed his eyes, and they turned from a light blue to grey, like a summer sky overcome by storm clouds. “I was really lonely, before I met you.” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just…wandering around aimlessly, with no purpose. But I’m glad I ran into you. And I’m glad I can help you.” He said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

She felt a persistent sensation of déjà vu, as if this exchange was very familiar to her. She just brushed it off.

“I’m glad you can help me, too.” She grinned dazzlingly, taking his hand in hers. “Now come on!”

Despite the long staircase that was in front of them, which must’ve consisted of dozens of stairs, they got to the bottom of it in light, floating movements. Three—maybe four—graceful leaps, and they were already in front of the door. She gripped the doorknob but didn’t feel its heavy weight in her grasp, and pushed slightly, the door swinging open immediately.

She gasped at the view which greeted them. Instead of white columns and tall, green trees, the ones that she vaguely expected to be there, a huge, golden, endless field stretched out in front of them.

It was as if the house itself had been just planted in the middle of an empty field. How odd.

Above them, the sky was an unbelievable, nearly glowing blue, with white clouds splattered here and there. She frowned.

“Well, I don’t see any tornado, that’s for sure.” Scarecrow teased merrily, and he even pretended to look for the tornado among the tall plants around their feet.

“Don’t be so careless.” Dorothy scowled. “It could return anytime.” She said, glancing around her cautiously, as if the tornado was hiding behind the walls of the house.

“Why don’t we take a walk further down the path, huh? It’s such a sunny day.” Scarecrow suggested, a grin perpetually _sewn_ on his face.

“But it’s dangerous!” Dorothy gasped in disbelief, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had heard all day. “Have you completely lost your mind?” Before he could open his mouth to answer, however, she sighed. “Actually, don’t answer that. Clearly you aren’t afraid of the storm, because you’ve got no brain.”

“But I don’t need a brain.” Scarecrow boasted. “See, I just follow my heart, and that’s enough.” He grinned wide.

She turned towards him, ready to tell him just how utterly cheesy and cliché he sounded, when what he said next made her stop suddenly.

“Maybe you should, too.” He said, all traces of joking leaving his face. “You think too much about things. Sometimes, it’s better to just _feel._ ” He told her earnestly, and for a split second, watching him stand there in the middle of the golden field, she felt as if he wasn’t just Scarecrow offering advice to Dorothy, but rather more than that.

She felt as if his words held a deeper meaning, beyond her dream, beyond all of this Oz nonsense.

She blinked hard, trying to see through the thick fog of her dream, trying to make sense of all of this and remember who Scarecrow _was._ She knew him from somewhere.

She swallowed thickly, too caught up in his words to think of an answer, too proud to reply. She felt as if he saw right through her, this … this _mindless_ Scarecrow.

When he saw her pointedly trying to avoid acknowledging his words, he sighed, tugging at a straw under his sleeve. 

“I just wanted to spend more time with you.” He said, his voice hesitant and sad. “Before we say goodbye… Before you have to leave.”

She felt her heart twist painfully at the hurt in his voice.

“Oh, Scarecrow.” She murmured, approaching him again, just outside the door. She placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. She leaned in closer, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss was not too short and yet not long enough, and both of them felt more conflicted when she pulled away to whisper.

“I think I’ll miss you the most.”


End file.
